Unavailable Known Items (SF2)
In Shadow Fight 2, the player shall come across various items which the opponents possess that have not been provided to the player. This is particularly true of the bosses that Shadow encounter who have a unique arsenal and also of Act 6: Iron Reign where even the bodyguards and fighters have weapons that are not available to the player. Also none of these weapons have been seen being used by other fighters either. There are special weapons, magic and perks are not available for players. No distinguishable ranged weapon is being used by other fighters that was not made available to the player. And as for armour and helms, there maybe several which have been used by opponents and not provided to the player but nothing can be stated about them because they can only be observed when fighting during which they are shadowed and are not noticeable. Here is a list of them and their properties. Weapons Unused *Lightning: Unknown function. Used by Fighters *Crusher: The player can encounter this weapon during duel or survival being used by a red robed ninja. It operates ditto to most heavy weapons like the Two-handed Mace, Northern Hammer etc. It has a unlocked equivalent, the Two-handed Cudgel from Act IV which has no spikes and a distinct attack frenzy to that of other heavy weapons. The Red Robed Ninja from Act VI and Bonebreaker from the Interlude are the known wielders of the weapon. * Various clones of Knives can be found in Act I. Ninjas and certain tournament opponents wield weapons that have the same moves as Knives, but appear different. Shin, Hornet and two Ninjas are the known wielders of these weapons * Mephisto's Sawblade : Unavailable for player. Used by Bodyguards Widow's Bodyguards * Puma's Kusarigama: Puma's Kusarigama is another visual variant of the Kusarigama that has teethed sickle and a claw for its tail. Shogun's Bodyguards *Corporal's Keen Trident: Shogun's first bodyguard Corporal wields a spear that has an appearance of both the Trident and Magari Yari but functioning of The Sting, Yari and Silver Spear. *Captain's Heavy Katana: It is a sword that is a regular heavy weapon in its functioning much like the Two-handed Spiked Cudgel. *Major's Curved Swords: They are almost the same thing as the Swords the player uses in Act II but have a slight curve and thus the difference. *Colonel's Guan Dao: A Naginata with a large blade, Colonel's Guan Dao really does function like the Naginatas seen in the game earlier. *General's Keen Glaive: General uses a Glaive that has an appearance of two swords conjoined at the end of their handles. Attacks using this weapon is similar to other Glaives and ditto to Sapphire Fang and Silver Glaive. * The mercenaries: **The first mercenary uses Sais and the second uses Blade Tonfas. **The second mercanery uses the same Long Knives like Major. **The fourth mercanery uses unobtainable claws with same function to Lynx's claws. **The fifth (and the last) mercanery uses modified Axes. Used by Demons * Titan's Desolator : Titan sword is unavailable for player. Magic Used by Demons *Widow's Ice Pillar: Definitely has working similar to that of the Dark Implosion unlocked at Act IV. Widow smashes her conjuring into the ground and it travels all the way till it reaches Shadow and forms a stalagmite of ice underneath from his feet causing damage and then crumbling back to the ground. * Widow's Ice Ball:Widow creates a spiky ice ball,that has a similar functioning to all thrown magic. Similar to Corporal's ice ball. Used by Bodyguards *Corporal's Ice Ball: Corporal is the only bodyguard with a unique magic attack that is not seen from others. Corporal creates a spiky ball of ice which aerially is thrown at Shadow. It is similar to Fire Ball, Energy Ball, Dark Blast, Lightning Arrow, Water Ball and Force Wave in its manner of use. Perks/Abilities Only Demons have the perks that are yet to be unlocked. *Lynx's Invisibility: Lynx's perk is that he disappears after blasting a puff of smoke around him and stays the same till Shadow damages him heavily, defeats him or is himself defeated. Lynx only uses this perk after being defeated in a round. *Lightning Storm:Hermit, after being defeated once he uses a deadlier magic by levitating and meditating. He summons a storm wherein lightning perpetually strikes Shadow and can almost fully pin point and attack Shadow till Shadow is defeated or he knocks Hermit off his levitation. *Butcher's Earthquake: Butcher can cause a quake by jumping and landing hard on the ground which can cause damage to Shadow if he is not in air. Butcher can be stopped from causing this if the player manages to make a hit while Butcher is in mid air. *Wasp's Flying: Wasp can jump, climb on the walls of the battle area and make spear attack by flying all the way through the other side of the area. There is little time to stop her from jumping and climbing up and once in flight she cannot be stopped. *Widow's Teleportation: Widow has the ability to teleport by creating cyan streaks from her fan while performing a lowercut then turning up behind Shadow and attacking him with an a uppercut with her fans while the cyan streaks follow the fans's direction. *Shogun's Summon :Shogun can summon his bodyguards to attack Shadow, they come from the edge of the screen and do a single strike which cannot be blocked, but may be dodged. Major, however, is absent from these roles and is never summoned. *Titan's Shield : After player wins the first round, Titan gains a recharging shield that avoids all the damage from one hit, regardless of the power of the hit. After that the shield has to recharge for another use. After the player wins two rounds, Titan's recharging shield recharges much faster. Gallery Weapon boss giant sword.png|Titan's Desolator Weapon crusher.png|Crusher Magic mind throw.png|Mind Throw Magic ice pins.png|Ice pillar Magic lightning.png|Lightning Magic ice ball.png|Ice ball Trivia *All magics that unavaible for players have their images in the gamefiles. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:SF2 Weapons